This invention relates to a process for reducing the concentration of water soluble ionic manganese species in aqueous solutions, and in particular, the present invention relates to a process for the removal of manganese ions from aqueous solutions such as mine discharge waters or spent leaching waters prior to the discarding of such waters into surface or ground water systems. The invention also provides for the recovery of manganese, as an oxide of manganese.